carcassonnefandomcom-20200214-history
Count, King
Count, King and Robber was the 6th expansion released by Rio Grande Games in 2008 but was actually a compilation of three existing expansions and one new one (that later became available separately): # The Count of Carcassonne # King and Robber (from the King & Scout expansion) # The River II # The Cult (from the Cult, Siege, and Creativity expansion) The Count of Carcassonne Before the game, place the 12 Carcassonne city cards next to each other in the middle of the table as shown. This city is now the starting point for the game. Remove the normal starting tile from the game as it will not be used. There are 4 quarters in the city: 1. the Castle 2. the Market 3. the Blacksmith 4. the Cathedral Place the wooden figure, the count of Carcassonne, on the castle quarter and begin the game as normal. Followers in the city When a player places a tile that causes at least one of his opponents to score at least 1 point while the placing player scores nothing, the placing player, at the end of his turn, may place one follower from his supply on the city quarter of his choice. This placement is in addition to any follower he may place as part of his normal turn, but he may place only one follower in Carcassonne per tile placed, regardless of how many scoring opportunities this placement causes. Later, during the game, when a city, road, cloister, or farm is scored, all players with followers in the appropriate quarter of Carcassonne (see below), may move their followers from Carcassonne to the scoring feature before the majority is determined in the feature being scored, unless the count is standing in that quarter of Carcassonne. At game end, when any feature is scored (including farms), players may move their followers in the same way. After the players have moved their followers, the feature is scored. Where and when may players move followers from the city: • from the castle to a scoring city • from the blacksmith to a scoring road • from the cathedral to a scoring cloister • from the market to a scoring farm (only during game-end scoring) How are the followers moved? Starting with the player to the left of the player who placed the tile that caused the scoring and moving once clockwise around the table (the placing player goes last), each player may move 0 to all of his followers from the appropriate quarter of Carcassonne to the feature being scored. Then, the feature is scored. Followers not moved, remain in Carcassonne. The followers in Carcassonne may only be moved as described above. They may not be moved in or removed from Carcassonne in any other way (e.g. returned to the players’ play areas). The Count When (and after) a player places a follower in Carcassonne, he may move the count to any of the 4 quarters in Carcassonne. No player may move a follower to or from the quarter where the count stands. The followers in the quarter remain there until the count is moved to another quarter. The count will always be in one of the four quarters - he never leaves Carcassonne! Special cases with the other expansions Inns & Cathedrals: the large followers may also be placed in Carcassonne. When a large follower is moved from Carcassonne, he counts as two followers. Traders & Builders: if a player is allowed a second tile placement due to his builder and he causes opponent scoring (and not his own) with both placements, he may place a follower in Carcassonne for each placement. Princess & Dragon: the Dragon may not move onto any of the 12 tiles of the city and, thus, may not remove the Count or any follower in the city. Abbey & Mayor: a player may also move his mayor (castle only) and his wagon (castle, blacksmith, or cathedral only) into Carcassonne. If they are used when scoring, each counts as two followers. The River II: after placing the 12 Carcassonne city tiles, place the spring so the river flows from the edge of Carcassonne. Players should try to place the river tiles so the river flows away from Carcassonne. Placing river tiles such that it flows around the city may cause placing problems later. King & Robber Baron At the start of the game, set the king tile to the side. When a player places a tile that completes the first city, he takes the king and places it in his play area. Later in the game, if another player completes a larger city than any so far in the game, he takes the king. At the end of the game, the player who has the king, scores 1 point for each completed city in the game. The robber baron works like the king. In this case, the robber baron always goes to the player who completed the longest road. At the end of the game, the player who has the robber baron, scores 1 point for each completed road in the game. Cult & Heretic Shuffle the 5 “cult place” landscape tiles with the landscape tiles you are playing with. The cult place is used and scored exactly like a cloister. If the player places a follower on the cult place, this follower is called a heretic. Placing the cult place A player may not place a cult place adjacent to more than one cloister, nor may a player place a cloister adjacent (horizontally, perpendicularly or diagonally) to more than one cult place. When a player puts a cult place directly (horizontally, perpendicularly or diagonally) adjacent to a cloister occupied by a monk of another player and puts a heretic on it, then the heretic must challenge the monk. The same applies if a player places a cloister and monk directly (horizontally, perpendicularly or diagonally) adjacent to a cult place occupied by a heretic of another player. That is, the monk must challenge the heretic. The challenge Once a challenge has been declared, the player (of those two involved in the challenge) who first completes his cult place or cloister scores 9 points as normal. The other player scores nothing and both followers are returned to their players. If a challenge is not resolved by the end of the game, both players receive the usual points as described in the scoring of cloisters at game end. When a player places a tile with a cult place, he need not place a follower on the cult place. He may place a follower on the field, or the city or road when present. Also, he may choose to place no follower at all on the tile. River II The game starts with the river being played instead of the normal starting tile. Remove it from the game. First, sort out the spring, the branch, and the lake with the volcano and set them aside face-up. Shuffle the remaining river tiles face down. Place the spring in the middle of the table. The players choose a starting player who places the branch next to the spring. The other players continue in clockwise order, drawing and placing river tiles following one or the other of the river branches. After all the face down river tiles have been placed, the next player places the lake/volcano tile. The river tiles may be placed as normal tiles with the following two exceptions: •no U-turns •the two branches may not be joined When he places a river tile, the player may place a follower on the tile using the normal follower placing rules. The players may not place followers on river segments. The player who places the lake/volcano tile may not place a follower on it, but immediately places the first normal tile and may place a follower on it, again using normal follower placement rules. When you play without the corresponding expansions, the inn on the lake, the pig herd, and the volcano have no effect. Category:Expansions Category:Large Expansions